


Vulnerable

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS 1 sentence fiction. The Sewer King revealed tears by one pet alligator's grave.





	Vulnerable

I never created Batman TAS.

The Sewer King revealed tears by one pet alligator's grave, but never near his children after they returned from stealing lots and lots of pretties.

THE END


End file.
